


Theon/Fangirl Reader

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A son of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Theon/Fangirl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Poof! You've been magically teleported into westeros. Dont ask me why. Thank me. A Theon x Reader one shot.





	

One minute you were on your couch watching Game of Thrones, and the next you were sitting on a stool, with needle and thread in your hand. This was not your couch. This was not your living room. What in the hell?

"What the fuck?" You exclaimed in shock as you stood up, the needle and material falling on the ground. 

The ladies in the room whipped their heads to you. Arya looked at you with wide eyes, trying not to smile, and Sansa gasped.

"(Y/N)!" Septa Mordane gasped. "What on earth did you just say?"  
You were... in Winterfell??

"S-sansa?" You breathed, then looked around. "Arya?!?" You backed up, your heart freaking out. "Am I dreaming?" 

"Whats wrong with you?" Arya asked with furrowed brows. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"Are you ill?" Sansa asked with concern. 

"She will be when I tell your parents what she's said!" The septa said crossly, and that's all you needed to dart out of the room. 

After minutes of running around Winterfell and pinching yourself multiple times you discovered that you weren't dreaming, and you were in westeros. 

"That means..." Your cheeks heated up at the thought. Jon snow! Oh, and Robb! AND THEON! Your legs went weak and you leaned against a stone wall, sighing dreamily. "This is a dream come true." 

"Lady (Y/N)." 

'Seven hells.' You swooned. Robb Stark stood in front of you, a big smile on his face. "H-hi Robb..." You smiled shyly. He was so gorgeous. Much more in person. His eyes were gorgeous. Oh my. You could kiss him right there.

"I heard about your outburst a while ago." Robb was trying not to laugh. "As your brother -" After that the music in your head stopped. No. No. No! Brother? Really? No Robb kisses? That meant Jon was too. No Jon kisses either. Maybe this wasn't such a dream come true. You lost interest immediately. Fuck. No pretty northern boys to kiss. 

"Yes you'll have to excuse me Robby." You cut him off and pushed him away a bit before walking off. Great, stuck in westeros and you can't even have a little fun. How come Robb had to be your brother? Damn the gods.

***

"This behavior of yours." Catelyn, your 'mother', was trying to talk sense into you. All day you had been accidentally cursing and tripping over your skirts, then you clapped a cook on the back and said to him 'My man, this is some badass pie.' which was inappropriate, for some reason. "It needs to stop (Y/N)! You've been such a proper lady, I don't know what's come over you. Sansa thinks you might be I'll." 

The expression on your face could not have been a more perfect personified look of pure boredom. "I am terribly sorry mother." You muttered, your chin in your hand and your eyes half lidded. "You'll have to excuse me. I dont know what's possibly come over me." 

Catelyn smiled a bit. "Its alright, I just hope tomorrow you'll feel back to your normal self." She stood from the table you'd been sitting and and kissed your cheek before walking away. 

When she was out of earshot you groaned and put your face in your hands. "Holy fucking shit. What the actual fuck."

"You should talk like a lady." 

You looked up and smiled. Finally! The man you'd been waiting for!

"H-hi Theon." You were stumbling over your words again. He wasn't related to you. So this should be fun. 

"Hello." He smiled and sat down across from you. Gods, his voice could seduce anyone. Probably Obama. At the thought of that you wrinkled your nose. Gods, why did you think of these things?

"I hear you've been 'avin some trouble." He said, looking straight at you. No wonder all the women in Winterfell had slept with him. His gorgeous stormy sea eyes, the stubble on his chin, that adorable gap between his teeth, his soft curly hair that you were aching to touch-  
"(Y/N)?" He asked, rousing you from your thoughts. 

"Ah, yes, what?" You snapped out of it and shook your head, shooing away the thoughts. 

"What's goin on with you?" He asked with more concern, his flirtatious manner gone. "Are you sick?"

Oh gods! He was worried about you! You were about to fall out of your chair and cry. This was too much. The man you'd read multiple fanfictions about was right in front of you, and he was worried about your well-being!

You couldn't even think of what to say. So you let out an odd, long breath that sounded like a croak, then a squeak. 

He raised a brow, and smiled a bit, holding back a laugh. "Uhm, (Y/N)... 'ave you been drinkin?" 

"What, me?" You laughed, rolling your eyes and waving him off. "Pfffft. No way." You then got serious. "Can I?" 

Theon looked around, making sure no one was in sight before lowering his voice. "You want to drink?" 

"Uh, what's the legal drinking age here?" You asked, not like it mattered. You'd been wanting to try some ale all day. 

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Sorry, what?" 

"Nevermind." You sighed and stood up. "Can we talk in private? I have a few things I want to ask you." 

He looked up at you. "Well, okay, but don't go tellin your mother, alright?" He stood up, looking around again. "Don't want her to find out an chew me out."

You rolled your eyes again. "Yeah, sure, just take me to your room." 

***

He barred the door and locked his windows. He checked them twice to make sure no one could see through, while you sat on his bed looking around his room. He had lots of bows and weapons on his wall, along with a stag head that made you cringe. 

"So, what kind of questions?" He asked and sat on his table with the normal Greyjoy swagger, a cup of ale in one hand. 

"Well, I hit my head recently..." You made up a lie, slowly dragging out the words so you had more time to make up a story. "And I've forgotten some things... can you fill me in?"

"If I can." He shrugged and began taking his boots off, taking a long sip of his ale.

You tried not to watch, wishing silently that he'd undress fully. All those fanfics filled your mind with dirty scenarios that could take place right now. "So, I'm the eldest daughter of Catelyn and Ned?" You asked.

"Yes. Second oldest of all their children." He said and crossed his legs, still on the table. "Born after Robb and before Jon." 

"Alright..." You thought of more questions to ask. "Am I married off to anyone yet?"

He snorted a bit at that question. "No, but soon enough." 

You grunted in disappointment. Fuck the fancy Lords in the south. They were so boring. "Gross." You said glumly. Theon chuckled a bit.

"Gross indeed." He agreed, and opened a glass bottle of some kind of alcohol. He poured himself a cup and then you, handing it over. "Now be careful, it doesn't taste good."

You'd tasted alcohol before. Some good, and some really, really bad. You'd hope this atleast was good. You took a sip and shrugged. "Not bad Greyjoy." You giggled. 

"Thank you." His voice sounded a bit more seductive and you sighed dreamily. A big smile crossed his face and he stood from the table, walking over to you. He kneeled in front of you on the floor. "So, you're acting very different." He observed, looking up at you with a small smile. "You're much nicer to me. And if I'm right, you also seem a bit attracted to me as well." 

Your cheeks heated up and your eyes widened. Was this really happening? 

"Am I right?" He asked in his quiet, ironborn voice, smirking. "I take it from your expression that I am."

You forced yourself to nod. "Y-yes." You breathed out. He was so close to you, almost touching your knees. He looked at your legs for a second before slowly letting his eyes trail up to meet yours. "Gods Theon." You let out a shaky breath. He grinned widely and stood up, pushing you to lay on your back. 

"Your voice is beautiful." He said as he climbed on top of you, lifting your legs so they wrapped around his waist. "You're beautiful."

You were going to faint. How could this get any better? As if on cue, Theon ground his hips into yours and you tilted your head back. "Fuck." You breathed out. You continued whimpering as he rolled his hips against yours. "T-take my dress off." You choked out and he smiled smoothly. 

"Yes milady." He nodded and ripped the front of your stupid big dress open, exposing a complicated corset. He sighed in annoyance. "Do you mind if I just cut all of this unnecessary clothing off?" He asked and you quickly nodded, sitting up to help him. You'd never in your life with clothing like this, so you had no clue what you were doing. He quickly cut your dress off and unlaced your corset, leaving you to take off your small clothes and underdress. 

"Take yours off." You whined as you struggled to take off your silk dress. He obliged happily and took off his shirt, his pants, and his small clothes. Why couldn't it have been that easy for you. 

Finally you are both naked and on the bed, twisted up in eachother. He was leaving large purple marks on your neck and breasts while you moaned and pulled at his hair, your legs struggling to pull his waist flush against yours. 

"Theon, please." You begged and he replied by sinking his teeth into your neck, causing you to groan loudly in pleasure. The tip of his cock was beaded with precome and it mixed well with your soaking sex. He pressed himself against you and you couldn't wait for him. Locking your ankles around his back you forced him inside you, which you were unprepared for. He was so long and thick. 

"Fuckin hell!" Theon cried out, pushing further inside you, causing you to cover your mouth with your hand to muffle your loud moans. "Fuck. (Y/N), I've been wanting to do this, for so bloody long." He whimpered, looking down at your face as he started thrusting. 

"You have no idea." You laughed breathlessly, moving your hips up so he could get even deeper in. You wanted to savor these feelings forever. Who knew what would happen at any time. You'd wake up in your bed at home, or blink and you'd be back on your couch watching Game of Thrones. The thought made your heart sink and you grabbed his hair, yanking it hard. 

This caused him to gasp sharply and he froze for a second before shifting to get a grip on your thighs. When he moved again, he was thrusting so hard and fast you couldn't breathe. He put his hand on your throat and leaned down to bite at your neck, fucking you faster. It wouldn't surprise you if Ned and Catelyn could hear you moaning from their room. 

"Harder." You begged, pleasure making you weak all over. You grabbed his hair and pulled him down again, biting his neck harshly. He let out a sharp cry of pain and obeyed, quickening and toughening his pace. You were going cum soon. "Theon, I'm going to cum, please, fuck, faster." You whimpered, sinking your nails as deep as you could in his back. He groaned out in pleasure and lifted his head from your neck. 

"Your words. They surprise me." He breathed out and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he looked down at your face, which was drugged with pleasure. "Never heard you talk this such way." He stopped talking to force out a groan of pleasure. "Fuck, (Y/N), gods, you feel, so bloody good." He gritted his teeth and pulled your hair, forcing your neck to the side so he could continue leaving large marks on your neck. "I can't wait till Lord Stark sees these. Bet he never knew how much of a filthy girl you are." 

You tried not to laugh. It sounded like dirty talk didn't change much. Even these thousands of years ago in another universe, it was still the same as your current time. 

"Something funny, princess?" He asked seriously before thrusting into you rather hard. The surprise of the force in his hips made a yelp leave your mouth. He grinned widely at the surprise on your face. He lowered his face to yours, his breath hot on tour cheek. "Did I amuse you, my lady?" He spoke slowly. 

"Please Theon, I'm so close, please." You were tired of his talking. You were so close to the edge, but you kept falling back, now you were at the top again and we're about to fall over. "Please!" You were crying out now. 

Theon gripped your thighs roughly, and began using his full strength. Every trust he made, a moan from his lips escaped. His eyes were closed and so were yours. You were going to cum at the same time, just like all the fanfics you read. Did you die? Is this heaven?

And then you toppled over the edge. "Theon!" You cried out and locked your ankles around him again. Your orgasm was quick but powerful. Theon came at the same time, bursting inside you. He groaned loudly and bit your shoulder, muttering out your name multiple times. 

As you laid there catching your breath, you silently hoped that you'd never see your couch again.


End file.
